


"Summer Camp Island's Love"

by LonerWolf6



Category: Summer Camp Island (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Day At The Beach, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, Summer Love, Susie McCallister (Summer Camp Island) is a Softie, Talent Shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonerWolf6/pseuds/LonerWolf6
Summary: During the summer at summer camp island, Max and Oscar developing feelings between them and start hang out together more than usually.So basically we are starting from season 1 episode 1 until season 3 which recently start like right now. Since I have never see Oscar and Max hang out more than few times in the episodes and that bothering me a little bit.
Relationships: Hedgehog & Oscar Peltzer, Max & Oscar Peltzer, Max/Oscar Peltzer, Oscar Peltzer & Susie McCallister
Kudos: 2





	"Summer Camp Island's Love"

**Author's Note:**

> We will be focusing on Max and Oscar more than other characters from the show.
> 
> Every Characters are 16-17 year ages old.
> 
> I will add more notes about my story soon.

_**Beginning of the summer** _

Oscar looked down at the map of the summer camp where he would be going with his best friend, Hedgehog for this summer from inside of his parent's car that is on the boat which is sailing through the sea. He right away talking to her about the facts of this summer camp they are going to right now, in an excited voice of his.

But Hedgehog just stared out of the car's window while listening to Oscar as she didn't seem to be too excited about it like Oscar is. She then sighs to herself while doing some cloud watching.

Hedgehog turns to face Oscar who got her full attention by asking her a question about what the most thing she is looking forward to at the camp. She just looked down and talking about there not much exciting things to do there besides doing similar things that they would do like back at home.

Then she starts telling Oscar about how her dad wants her to be studying there more than doing camp activities with other campers and him. But really, she is really happy for Oscar though. Hedgehog just really doesn't expect to be having fun there rather than doing studying work as her dad wants her to. 

But before Oscar can cheer her up from her sad thoughts about things she would be doing at the camp. He suddenly got to go to the bathroom so Oscar quickly told his parents that he got to use the bathroom before opening the car's door to get out and shut it behind him.

Oscar quickly sped walking away from his parent's car, through rows of parking cars on the boat until he got to the back of the boat where the bathrooms would be. But before he can enter through the door, Oscar saw a bat humanoid teenager boy who is about his age and wearing a red cap, a few feets away from the bathroom door and leaning against the rail to staring out into the sea quietly.

So his curiously got the best of him as Oscar slowly walked up to him and stood next to him and just stared out into the ocean with the teenager boy together. 

"Max."

Oscar quickly looked at the other teenage boy confusedly, who just said one word after a few minutes of staying silent while staring out into the ocean together.

"Huh?"

Oscar turned his head to sideway little in an _adorable way_ which bat teenager boy noticed and smiled little to himself before said.

"My name is Max. And you are?"

"Oh! My name is Oscar. It's nice to meet you, Max."

Oscar's face went up in recognition as he now know that Max is this teenager boy's name and smile brightly at him.

".... It's nice to meet you as well, Oscar."

Max said after a few minutes of silence.

Then they went back to staring out into the ocean as their talk ended into comfortable silence that they now shared together. 

_**Few minutes later...** _

"Oh my gosh! I need to go to the bathroom! I had forgotten about it!"

Oscar suddenly broke the comfortable silence as he just remembered why he was out here. So he quickly turned around and ran off toward the bathrooms. But before he takes off, Oscar turns around to face Max who now stares at him with wide eyes on his face which is seen to be _adorable_ to him that got him blushing hard as he thought about Max's surprise expression is adorable to him. He would think more of this later when he is alone.

_"Uh sorry, Max! But I gotta go! I mean, back to my family!_

_Wait no, I mean bathroom!_

_Uh wait a minute!_

_You know what I mean, right?_

_Right!_

_See you later at the summer camp, Max!_

_Hope we hang out more like we just did right now!_

_Later Max!"_

Oscar then runs off toward the bathroom while blushing so hard as he just makes a fool of himself in Max! 

He thought to himself before entering the bathroom where sweet relief finally arrived.

_**Back at the rail.** _

Max blinks slowly to himself as trying to figure out what just happened here. When he finally get it, He turns back to staring back into the ocean and be silence for now...

.............................

...................

...........

.....

"......Hahhaaha!!!"

Max starts snickering before doing a full belly laugh about what just happened with how Oscar just acts around him with his cute stuttering and using funny words around him just now.

"Hahahaha..."

His laughter slowly died down before there silence again.

"......Oscar, you are just too cute & funny..."

Max said out loud to himself, smiled to himself before thinking about Oscar as staring out into the ocean once more.

Suddenly there was a loud horn sound coming from within the boat that announced to every passengers on this boat that they are about to dock this boat at the summer camp island's land really soon.

  
_**To be continued** _


End file.
